Running Away
by Katie Jane
Summary: Hiei gets infected by a sword wound and Kurama gets the antidote to cure him, but before it can take effect Hiei does something unforgivable. Kurama, in his grief, leaves with no intention of returning. Its then up to Hiei and the others to track him down
1. Chapter 1: Affliction and Infliction

A tap on Kurama's window made him look up from his homework. Seeing the black haired demon on the other side of the glass, he immediately got up to open it.

"Hiei. What brings you here?" Kurama asked with a smile, and Hiei sat down heavily on his bed.

"I dunno, Fox. I feel a little weird since that demon we fought with the detective and the idiot." Kurama looked up to him worriedly.

"It didn't hit you with its sword did it?" He asked quickly, looking Hiei over for wounds.

"Not really." Hiei said quietly, and Kurama was instantly suspicious.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"It may have nicked me on the arm, but it was hardly even a paper cut." Hiei admitted.

"Hiei… You know that sword is a relative of the sword you stole from Koenma, right? It turned humans into demons. Luckily we stopped this one before he could see what it would do to humans, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous to demons. The last one may not have been, but this one could be. You said you were feeling weird, what kind of weird?" Hiei grunted at the lecture he just received, but the concern etched into Kurama's voice made him answer sincerely.

"I didn't think about it. I suppose I feel a little light-headed is all."

"It doesn't sound too bad. Still, we should go and see Koenma to get the antidote just in case." Kurama said, and Hiei nodded slowly.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the mater now, do I?" Kurama shook his head and got up from his desk chair.

"No, you don't. Let's go now." Hiei leapt from the window and down to the path outside. Kurama shut the window behind him and then walked through the house, out the front door. He paused on the threshold and shouted over his shoulder.

"Mother, I'm just off to a friend's house for a little while. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Don't worry about waiting up for me."

"Okay Suichi, have a good time!" Shiori called, and Kurama pulled the door shut behind him. Looking down the road he saw the sun already on the horizon and sighed. He probably wouldn't be back until late. Meeting Hiei on the path, they both headed off to find Boton.

"Oh of course. I'll get the sword right away." Boton said, casting a wary glance at Hiei before lifting off and disappearing into the night.

"That took way too long." Hiei complained, referring to the long two hours it had taken to locate the blue-haired girl.

"It did take a rather long time. I apologise, Hiei. Still, she shouldn't be long. How are you feeling?" Kurama was all too aware of the fluctuations in Hiei's ki even if the smaller demon was trying to hide them.

"Fine." Hiei lied, and Kurama nodded. Silently, he willed Boton to hurry.

"There you are. Is everything alright?" Boton asked, handing a small phial to Kurama as she touched down. She looked around for Hiei, but upon seeing no one, Kurama took the phial from her.

"I told Hiei to go on to my room and get some sleep. Thank you for this Boton." Kurama said politely, and then quickly ran off in the opposite direction. Boton watched him leave with concern. She'd gone as fast as possible to get the antidote. She just hoped it was fast enough.

Kurama was soon home, and snuck through his dark house. Passing his mothers door, he sent out his ki and found her sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he headed on for his own room. There was no light coming from the gap beneath the door, and Kurama pushed the door open gently. He preyed Hiei was there. In answer, a rough hand grabbed Kurama from the threshold and 

shut the door behind him none to gently. Still, the noise wasn't too loud as Kurama had only opened it just enough to slip inside. Another hand closed around his other wrist, and Kurama felt the smaller body pressed against him.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered, aware of his sleeping mother only a few doors away.

"Fox." Hiei acknowledged, but Kurama picked up on the distortion in his ki. This wasn't his Hiei. He grabbed Hiei's arms and leant down to look him in the eyes.

"Hiei, I need you to take this…" Kurama said calmly, reaching to his pocket and extracting the phial. In answer, Hiei slapped the phial away. Kurama dove to the floor, catching it in his fingertips just before it hit the boards. He sighed in relief, but Hiei was already kneeling beside him. Sitting up, Kurama fiddled with the cork. It made a satisfying popping noise as it opened, but Hiei once again threw his hand out, knocking the potion from Kurama's fingers. It spilled from its container, but Kurama called a nearby plant to its rescue. A large leaf grew and stretched to the floor in the blink of an eye, catching the liquid and holding it safely. Kurama sighed, but was distracted as Hiei pressed him to the wall, their lips forced together. Kurama blushed lightly, but then remembered that this wasn't Hiei. Or at least, not Hiei in mind. Pulling away, Kurama tried to push Hiei back. Hiei's arms pushed him strongly back into the wall, and Kurama knew instantly that he was no match in his human form without a weapon. Hurting Hiei, though, was far from Kurama's mind. So instead, he closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling that was always there at the back of his mind. He felt his hair lengthen and limbs become longer. A small gasp told him that Hiei had noticed the transformation into Youko. Taking what little surprise he had, Kurama quickly forced Hiei back to the floor. The plant dropped the antidote into Hiei's still open mouth and then Kurama bought their lips together to make sure Hiei swallowed it. Once swallowed, Youko released his form and returned to being the red-headed human. He only realised his mistake, however, when Hiei quickly took back control, shoving Kurama so hard against the floor that it took his breath away.

"If you're going to fight, then this will be a lot more painful." Hiei warned, and Kurama kept to the silence beneath him, struggling for breath. He would obviously need to wait for the antidote to take effect. Still, though, he wouldn't fight Hiei. He resigned himself to the attacks that would most likely follow. As a result, he was surprised when he heard the sound of his zip being undone. His school shirt fell away from his chest as Hiei's fingers parted the fabric in the zips wake.

"Hiei?!" Kurama exclaimed, keeping his voice down. To have his mother walk in now would be bad at best. He had no idea what Hiei would do to a human; let alone what she would think of her son lying half naked beneath his closest friend.

"Fox." Hiei said again, voicing the smirk that was apparently on his features.

"Hiei. Don't do this…" Kurama said evenly, almost firmly. He couldn't deny that he'd wanted to have a sexual encounter with the demon he'd claimed as his own not long ago, but neither had yet made the move. He wasn't sure he wanted their first time to be like this. "Please." He added, but knew it would probably make little difference. He could only pray that the antidote kicked in soon.

"Quit complaining." Hiei sounded bored, and pulled Kurama's shirt from his arms. Kurama steeled himself. He loved Hiei, and wasn't about to hurt him, but he couldn't let this happen either. He freed his hands from Hiei's grip with a sudden twist and grabbed them tightly, lifting himself from the floor and pulling Hiei into a tight hug, his arms trapped at his side.

"Sorry Hiei." Kurama said quietly, clenching his arms tighter around the smaller form. A small gasp from Hiei told Kurama he was struggling for air, and his resolve faltered. Hiei took advantage of the slackened grip and wrenched a hand free, striking Kurama hard across the face. Kurama hit the floor a few feet away, the dim light of the streetlight outside the window spinning around his vision. He silently cursed himself. He shouldn't have let his 

guard down. He was just forcing himself to his feet when a sharp pain in his side sent him sprawling to the floor on his front. He groaned as he felt his side ache, spots of white lingering over his vision. Hiei had a hard kick, apparently. He tasted blood in his mouth, but had no time to dwell on it. He cried out as his hands were yanked harshly behind him. He felt the tight pressure of a binding around his arms and knew Hiei had used his school shirt against him. He cursed under his breath. He'd let his guard down, again. He strained against the binds, but winced in pain. His arms were pulled so tightly that even the slightly movement sent white-hot pain screaming down his shoulders. "Hiei…" He whispered, his eyes shut tight in an attempt to block out the pain. Somehow the knowledge that it was Hiei hurt him even more. "Please…"

"Sorry Fox. I don't do mercy." Hiei sounded as though he was enjoying himself, and the rustle of fabric told Kurama that he'd discarded his cloak. He felt a sharp pull on his arms and had to bit his lips to stop himself crying out as he was yanked to his feet. He was still shuddering under the pain when he felt his trousers fall to the floor.

"Hiei!" Kurama whispered urgently, but another yank at his arms made Kurama silence as he fought the urge to scream. Kurama winced as Hiei's foot slipped under his own, knocking them from beneath him and spending him to the floor. It wasn't the floor he hit, though. The soft, suffocating fabric of his sheets told him it was his bed, but his knees had hit the floor hard, jarring his shoulders into pain once more. "Please, Hiei…" Kurama almost begged, knowing what was heading his way. "You have to stop." Hiei didn't reply, but Kurama felt one of Hiei's hands on his arms to stop him moving while the other pulled down his boxers. Now fully exposed, Kurama clenched his eyes tightly shut. He was basically helpless. If he tried using his legs to attempt anything now, it would put weight on his shoulders. He knew if he made the wrong move, they'd snap like twigs.

Hearing the rustle of fabric, Kurama braced himself for what was about to happen. He felt Hiei's hands running over his back and down his thighs gently, and couldn't help shivering at the light touch. Despite himself, he could feel his lust getting the better of his rational thought. Four sharp trails of pain soon bought him back to his senses as they dragged across his back. He gasped as he felt nails digging into his skin. In the faint light of the window, Kurama could just see Hiei's form kneeling behind him until a sharp pain in his shoulders made him relax back into the covers. It didn't bode well for him that the more tense he got, the more his shoulders ached.

"You have such beautiful skin, Kurama." Hiei said, running a single nail down Kurama's spine. He shivered in response, and Hiei grinned. "You're so sexy laid out before like this…" The slight hiss in Hiei's voice made Kurama shiver again. Deciding he had to take a stand, Kurama used the bounce of his bed and tried to right himself. Hiei's hand was quick to shove his arms further up his back, however, causing Kurama to fall back onto the bed and bury his face in the thick sheets to muffle his scream. Gasping, Kurama turned his face out of the covers, tears smarting his eyes.

"Please Hiei. I," He stopped, the lump in his throat forcing him to take a breath before he could continue. "I beg you not to do this."

"No mercy, not even to beautiful foxes." Hiei smirked, and Kurama felt Hiei's finger pull at his behind. He buried his face in his sheet, knowing that without lubrication and without preparation, this would be excruciating.

Hiei thrust into him without reserve, and Kurama's vision burst into white light as he forced his scream into the depths of the bed. Kurama could feel the tears pouring from his eyes and wetting the covers around him. Excruciating didn't even begin to describe this pain. Agonizing, unbearable, none came even close. Kurama cried out again as Hiei thrust repeatedly, groaning as he did so. "Uh… Fox… So… Tight." Hiei managed between thrusts, but Kurama hardly heard him. Each thrust shoved Kurama further up the bed, and his 

shoulders were burning with each one. He could feel his body straining against the intrusion, but the blood was already slicking the movements. He was vaguely aware that Hiei was quickening his pace, but he was past caring. The pain in his shoulders was beginning to restrict his breathing. It came in short gasps, and his cheek ached where he'd been hit. Blood was spilling over his lips as he tried to bite them to lessen his screaming, but somehow it didn't seem to help. From beneath his hair, he felt his rose drop to the bed cover. Nails dug into his hips as Hiei thrust harder, deeper, and then released himself inside. Kurama's body relaxed against the bed as Hiei withdrew. "Good Fox. Now sleep at your master's feet for tonight. I'll make sure to give you another treat in the morning." Kurama couldn't even dread the morning as he was thrown from the bed, his arms released. He fell to the floor, his whole body shaking. Leaning over him, Kurama watched as Hiei lit a single fire with black fire, lifting it to Kurama's neck. Kurama couldn't have moved even if he'd tried. The fire burnt a deeper pain into him as a black tattoo of a dragon appeared under Hiei's flaming finger. He'd been marked, but not as a mate. It was the mark of a slave. Hiei leapt back onto the bed and shut his eyes, asleep in moments under the covers. Kurama lay awake, and after what seemed like hours, he hauled himself shakily to his feet. His stomach heaved and he barely had time to run to his adjoining bathroom. He threw up into the toilet, spilling it over the floor in his rush. His vision blurred in and out of focus. He knew he couldn't tell Hiei what had happened. Stumbling back out into his room, he picked up his boxers and put them on, leaning against the wall for support. He opened his wardrobe, grabbing one of his fighting gi from its hanger and donning it slowly. Once dressed, he looked over to the bed for his rose, but it had thrown to the floor as Hiei had pulled back to the cover. It lay on the floor boards, petals strewn around the broken stem. Kurama gave a bitter smile at the irony. He'd been broken in more than one way. He opened the door, leaving silently. He paused outside his mother's room and gave a silent prayer to her wellbeing. He wished he could go in and talk to her, but that wouldn't do. He had to go, now. Still treading shaking footsteps to the door, he let himself out into the cool breeze, dropping his keys on the mat just inside the door before pulling it shut behind him. He had no intention of returning. Not now. With a silent farewell, he leapt off towards the woodland. He'd stay on Earth, as they'd be expecting him to return to Makai. As he landed, his knee buckled and he had to run a few steps to keep on his feet before he leapt off again. He wouldn't stop running until it was daylight.


	2. Chapter 2: Action and Reaction

Hiei woke up with a start at the scream of someone he recognised. Sitting bolt upright in bed, he looked over to the door to see Shiori with her hand over her mouth.

"Hiei! What happened?!" She cried, and Hiei looked around him. The first thing he noticed was the smell coming from the bathroom. Someone had been sick and not cleared it up. Then he saw the blood stains on the sheet, but as it was such a small amount, he barely paid it any mind. When he swung his feet out of bed, though, his toes sank into moisture. He noticed the cold air around his body and realised he was naked, quickly pulling the bed sheets around him. Looking down to his feet for the source of the wetness, she found his toes immersed in a small pool of blood. He quickly lifted them out, small strings joining his feet to the floor. Apparently it had been there long enough to coagulate without drying. His eyes then caught onto the discarded school uniform he recognised as Kurama's, his own clothes messing up the floor, and then his heart sank. There, between the strewn clothing and splatters of blood was Kurama's rose. The petals were strewn across the floor as if it had been thrown down, and the stem was snapped in two, held together by only a few weak fibres.

"Oh my god…" He muttered, forgetting his exposure and kneeling down by the rose, caressing a petal as if it were Kurama himself dying before him.

"Hiei…" Shiori clamped her worry inside as she saw the distraught boy before her. She knelt down and pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly. He felt lost, and hugged her back.

"What happened, Shiori?" Hiei muttered, and she held him tighter.

"Hush Hiei. I don't know what happened, but we'll find out. First, you should put something on. Here." She reached across the floor and held out his boxers, then folded his pants and cloak neatly by Hiei's side. "Please hurry. I'll wait just outside." Hiei numbly dressed and pulled the door open. Shiori took his hand and led him down the stairs when he failed to follow. Hiei was trying to remember. He'd been waiting in Kurama's room for him to return with the antidote. He'd felt his control slipping, and he'd tried to run… Then, nothing. Had Kurama made it home? Hiei shook his head. He had to have done; those were his clothes on the floor. Why had he been naked? What was all that blood? His mind refused to accept what the evidence was telling him. "Hiei!" Shiori said sharply, and Hiei's head snapped up. He looked to her and she smiled sympathetically. "I said, do you know what happened?" Hiei shook his head, but before Shiori could ask more, the bell rang. She ran to answer it, Hiei close behind her. They were united in the hope of seeing long red hair and green eyes. As Shiori flung open the door, though, they were both disappointed. Before them stood Boton, with Yuusuke and Kuwabara at her shoulders.

"Oh, Shiori. We were coming to check on Hiei and K- Suichi." Boton said matter-of-factly. "Hiei!" She called, seeing Hiei at Shiori's shoulder. "How did it go last night, everything alright?" Hiei looked at her with lost red eyes, and her smile faltered. She braced herself for the worst as she walked inside. It was for exactly this reason that she'd bought Yuusuke and Kuwabara along.

"Suichi isn't here." Shiori said as they all trudged past her. "We were just trying to think where he'd have gone." Her voice was strained, and Boton put a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we could have some tea, Shiori?" She asked, and Shiori nodded, walking stiffly into the kitchen as they all made their way upstairs. Hiei stood in the doorway as they all gawped at the state of the room.

"What the hell…" Yuusuke muttered.

"Shrimp, what did you-" Kuwabara was cut off mid-sentence as Boton put her arm across him. She knelt down before Hiei and looked into his eyes.

"Hiei, do you remember what happened last night?" She asked, but Hiei shook his head.

"All I remember is seeing you, then Kurama sending me back here." Boton nodded understandingly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared in silence. Hiei's voice was cracked with worry, drowning in emotion that he never showed. Yuusuke's eyes suddenly fell on the destroyed rose. The sight of it sent his mind into action.

"Forget the explanation. Let's just get out there and look for him. Now. Boton, you should go to spirit world. If you don't see Kurama then ask Koenma if he can locate him, or at least find out about portal activity last night or this morning. Kuwabara, you should search around town in case he's there. I'll go to Makai. Hiei, you and Shiori should stay here in case he comes back or look around the surrounding areas. You know all his favourite spots, right?" Yuusuke asked, and Hiei nodded. "Good. Let's go." They all leapt into action, piling down the stairs. Hiei, though, stopped in the living room with Shiori.

"They're going to look for him. We can stay here or go look around his favourite spots." Hiei said quietly, and she nodded.

"Thank you Hiei, but I think I'd rather stay here. I mean… He could just be out for the day to get cleaning things and didn't want to wake us." Hiei knew that she was only hoping for the best, but was thinking of the worst. He himself couldn't forget the rose lying on the floor above them. Was Kurama in that condition too?

"I'm sorry Boton, but Kurama hasn't come here. I monitor the activity in and out of spirit world at all times, and I look out for any demon signatures. I don't watch portals to Makai for demons, as there are so many. Instead I just keep a record of activity. I can only tell you when they were active." Boton looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.

"And? Was there anything last night?" She asked, watching several charts that Koenma was now inspecting.

"I'm sorry Boton, it's been a quiet night. There wasn't any movement in or out of Makai last night, but there were several early this morning. And there's one now." He said, watching as another blip appeared on his chart. "Looks like a powerful one too. That could be him." Boton shook her head disappointedly.

"No, that's just Yuusuke going to look for him."

"I'm sorry, Boton. I'll keep an eye on everything and let you know if I see anything that could be him, alright?" Boton nodded despondently and left the room, Koenma watching her with sorrowful eyes. He had seen what had happened the previous night as he'd checked up on them, but he was far too late to do anything. He had watched the room in shock for a long time after Kurama had left, and as a result had failed to see where the red haired demon had gone before he'd masked his power.

"Boton!" He shouted, and she poked her head back around the door hopefully. "If Hiei doesn't remember what happened, then watch this. If you are prepared for the worst, then you'll see. Don't, under any circumstances, let Kurama's mother see this." Boton felt a glimmer of hope, but the grim look on Koenma's face made her think again. She nodded, taking the tape in his hands and turning from the room. What was she going to tell the others?

Yuusuke was leaping around Makai, beating all demons he came into contact with for sightings of red hair. There had been none, and for once Yuusuke was glad that red hair was so rare. After several long hours of nothing, he returned empty handed aside from the knowledge that Kurama hadn't entered the demon world.

Kuwabara was sending his energy all over the town, following his instincts to check in all places for the illusive fox. He found no trace of Kurama, and even the people around hadn't seen him since the evening before. Kuwabara was mildly surprised by how many people seemed to know Kurama, of course they all knew him as Suichi. With a sigh he gave up and headed back to Kurama's house.

"Anything?!" Shiori asked, grabbing Yuusuke's shoulder tightly. He shook his head and felt even worse at the lifeless smile she gave him. "Thank you for trying." Yuusuke entered the living room to see Boton and Kuwabara sitting on the sofa, and Hiei on an armchair. Shiori took her head back in the other armchair and put her head in her hands. Yuusuke looked to Kuwabara, who shook his head, then to Hiei, who didn't even meet his gaze. He turned to Boton, and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. She took out the tape from Koenma, and Yuusuke looked at it for a moment. Boton then nodded to Shiori, and Yuusuke sighed. He moved over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"I'm very sorry, Shiori." He said, and punched her gently in the stomach. She keeled forward, her eyes glazing over and then shutting. Yuusuke leant her back in the chair and made sure she was comfortable before taking the tape from Boton and slipping it into the player. The tv screen lit up, and they all watched as camera focussed through the dark. Seeing Hiei's form sitting on the bed, they waited. After a small while, the door opened, and Kurama entered, his vivid red hair visible against the dim light. They watched as Hiei pinned him to the wall, then hit him across the room. Boton covered her mouth as they watched the worst of it, and Hiei seemed frozen to the spot. They were all grateful that the tape had no sound. As they came to the end, Hiei watched with an open mouth as the flame lit over his fingers.

"No!" He shouted, abandoning his chair and shuffling closer. "No, don't do that!" He cried, but watched helplessly as he pressed his finger to Kurama's neck and watched the black dragon tattoo appear in the flame of the finger. His flame extinguished and they all sat in silence. They watched with baited breath as Kurama ran to the bathroom, and then returned to dress. They saw him leave, but even after he had gone they all stared at the screen until the white noise began, signalling the end. The player rewound the video and they all sat in horrified silence. Suddenly the screen flickered back to the dark room as the tape reached the beginning. No one moved. Hiei watched Kurama enter for the second time.

"Turn it off." Boton said with a shaking voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yuusuke switched off the tv, taking the tape out and regarding it silently. No one wanted to break the silence. Boton had already explained the sword and antidote before they'd arrived that morning, so he knew he couldn't blame Hiei, but there was something inside him that wanted to. He looked down to the demon kneeling before the tv, eyes still glued to the screen, and was surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks. Any anger he felt disappeared.

"What was that mark, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked, curious what could have made him cry out at the screen.

"All demons have a mark for their mates, and for each type of mate, the mark changes." Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"That's the mark for your mate?" Yuusuke asked, recalling the twirling black dragon.

"No." Hiei stated, more tears falling unhindered down his pale cheeks. "That's my mark of slavery." Sudden revulsion gripped Yuusuke's stomach, and he was barely able to restrain himself from hitting Hiei. Hiei seemed to be fighting urges of his own, however, and ran into the kitchen. They all heard the retching noises as Hiei was sick into the sink. When he returned, there was silence. It was Yuusuke that spoke up again.

"It doesn't change anything." He said firmly. "We still need to find Kurama and bring him back. I know he didn't enter the demon world. Any luck, Kuwabara, Boton?" He asked, looking to them for answers. Two heads shook in his direction. No luck. "Well we know he's on earth, at least. And probably still in Japan. Hiei, can you trace him with your Jagan?" Hiei looked up with empty eyes. "Can you?" He asked again, and Hiei nodded slowly. "Good. Then do it. Now." Hiei looked uncertain, but now he'd seen the tape he had to find his Fox. He had to at least try to ask for forgiveness. Pulling off his headband, Hiei activated his eye. For a moment he was glad he'd marked Kurama. That made him much easier to find. Then he remembered what he'd marked him as, and quickly focussed back on his task. He felt a small twinge of power, seeing forests swaying in the breeze, and then it was gone. He tried again, but this time there wasn't even an echo of power. Kurama was just too good at hiding.

"Sorry, Yuusuke, I can't find him. I felt his power for just a moment, but it was gone so quickly. He's in a forest, far north of here." Yuusuke nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from the stand by the phone along with a pen. Shoving them into Hiei's hands, he pointed to Shiori.

"North is good enough for now. We'll just have to go and see. Write her a letter; I don't care how long it takes. Explain to her that we'll be gone looking for him, and that she shouldn't notify the police. She knows you, it has to be you." Yuusuke was firm, and Hiei knew he was right. Leaning on the table beside his chair, Hiei began writing.

After several long minutes, he finished the letter and placed it on Shiori's lap. Hiei led the way from the house, and soon all four were heading north. Boton took Kuwabara on her oar, while Hiei and Yuusuke leapt below her, keeping up easily. Each was as determined as the next. They'd find Kurama. They had to.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Apologies

Shiori awoke with a start, holding her stomach and sighing. She stood up abruptly, looking around. A letter fell to the floor at her feet and leant down, cautiously picking it up. She unfolded the paper and saw a messy but clear scrawl over the page. Sitting down, she began to read.

"Dear Shiori,

I'm so sorry that we had to treat you so roughly, but we believed it was for the best. I hope you can forgive us. We now know what happened, and are going out again to search for your son. It seems he's gone north, a long way north. Please don't call the police, as this would make it harder to act and explain to everyone concerned. I swear we will bring him back, Shiori. Please, although I don't deserve it, put your trust in me.

Love and Apologies, Hiei."

Shiori stared at the page with confusion. How had they found out what happened, and why hadn't Hiei told her? She sighed. She was used to her son running off for days at a time, sometimes longer, but she'd never had cause to worry about her level-headed son. Now was completely different. She lifted her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, sobbing over the letter crumpled between her stomach and thighs. She'd give Hiei her trust, she decided, but that didn't make it any easier. To distract herself, she left the room and took out her cleaning supplies, walking upstairs and pushing Kurama's door slowly open. She knew what was coming, but for some reason it still shocked her as she looked at the blood. She walked into the bathroom and set her things down. It stank, and she was going to start here. With a brush in hand, she leant over and flushed the toilet to get rid of the worst, and then leant down to scrub the floor. In that way, she'd keep herself busy for several hours.

She leant back against the door and smiled proudly. The room was once again spotless. She lifted the uniform from the floor and folded it, placing it on his chair. The only thing she hadn't moved was the rose. Somehow, though she'd no idea why, she couldn't bring herself to remove it. So, turning her back on the room, she left the rose strewn over the middle of the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Trees and Whispers

Hiei was now leading the way, with Yuusuke on his heels and Boton and Kuwabara above him. They were ploughing through thick woodland, already forced to run without being able to jump. Hiei was following his instinct, completely disregarding the Jagan as useless against Kurama's ability. For a moment he had considered telling Kuwabara to lead them, as he had the best sense of instinct by far, but Hiei refused to relinquish this hold on Kurama's potential fate. He was sure he was going in the right direction. As soon as they'd entered the woodland he could hear the trees rustling. Some sounded vicious and menacing, but others were softer, gentler, as if encouraging him on. Hiei supposed that they could feel what had happened from Kurama and had taken sides on it. He smiled bitterly. Trees weren't so unlike human fools after all.

"Hiei! Hold up a minute!" Yuusuke called, and Hiei stopped to see Boton standing with Yuusuke while Kuwabara leant against a tree. Hiei turned away and folded his arms. Didn't they understand that the more they waited, the further ahead he'd get? Then again, if Kurama hadn't slept all that night then he may be sleeping through the day.

"I can't afford to wait any longer!" Hiei shouted, and was off again. "I'm only using instinct anyway. Get the buffoon to lead you!" They watched him disappear and sighed. They couldn't decide whether they preferred the old Hiei or not.

Hiei was up in the canopy, leaping from treetop to treetop now he didn't have to wait for Yuusuke and the others. Sure, they were quick, but not quick enough. It was only when he made an effort to look around that he realised just how far they'd actually come. Mountains were throwing themselves into the air all around him, as he was nestled with the trees in the valley. He paused, looking up for the sun. It was already on the horizon. How long had they been running?

Disregarding this, Hiei leapt down through the trees and landed on the floor amid thick, wise old trunks. Their leaves rustled restlessly above him, and he found he could understand their whispered words.

"Animal but not, pain from sin, running and hiding." They chanted together.

"Please! Where did he go?" Hiei asked, knowing they must mean Kurama. What human was animal?

"Red and yellow, hiding but wanting, find him. Find him." They urged, their branches swaying.

"I want to find him, help me! Where is he?" The trees became silent, but after a long pause their leaves rustled into life once more.

"Sleeping but suffering, high up and inside. In the mountain's belly, the fox does reside." The trees finished their words and fell silent once more. This time, though, the forest became eerily quiet. Hiei thought over the trees words. Sleeping and suffering was obvious, but high up and inside? In the mountain's belly…

Hiei sighed and leapt up to the treetops, looking around. There were several mountains surrounding them, but he looked for the closest. He smiled; he was already at the foot of it. With a few powerful leaps that would have him atop a skyscraper in seconds, Hiei was already half way up the perilous slopes. Looking down he saw Boton's yellow Kimono and blue hair whip over the treetops, 

apparently searching for him. He wasn't about to let them interrupt. He leapt up further, and was relieved to find his presence concealed by thick snow clouds. The snow swirled around him, but he only drove himself further forwards. He reached the top of the mountain easily enough, and looked around. In an outcrop of rocks, there was a small opening. Hiei walked over to it and slipped his legs inside, feeling for the bottom. He sighed. It seemed to be a vertical drop down. He hesitated in its opening. He didn't want to stumble in uninvited, but if the fox really was down here, he could hardly let caution get the better of him. He took a deep breath and slipped off the edge. He felt himself fall through darkness for at least ten feet, and then he was grabbed by the ankle. He felt his heart leap and he instinctively unsheathed his sword. He hesitated, what if it was Kurama? The hesitation turned out to be a mistake. Another grip caught his sword arm, squeezing tightly until Hiei cried out, dropping his sword as pain shot up his arm. He grimaced, feeling more tendrils grab him all over, and soon he couldn't move an inch despite his struggles. He felt the plants begin to take him down, and assumed they must have been there to protect the cave from anything coming down. As they came out of the narrow tunnel, Hiei's eyes widened in awe. Before him was a large cavern with a small stream running through its centre. The rocky floor was covered in moss, and all around the chamber were the small plants that glowed like lights. They were definitely Kurama's. Looking around, he spotted a streak of red in the browns and greens. In the furthest corner from the opening, Kurama was curled into a ball against the wall, his body convulsing as if he was having a nightmare. Small whimpers rang out into the chamber, and Hiei felt his heart sink. He'd done that to his fox. He'd caused those noises. Hiei struggled against the plants, but they bit into his skin, tightening their grip. He yelped as one of his arms was twisted back, and Kurama flung himself into sitting. As soon as his eyes settled on Hiei, trussed up and struggling, the binds released him. Almost. One tendril remained around his wrist, the others only inches from his back. Kurama didn't speak, and Hiei almost didn't dare to breath. All his apologies and tears would never make up for that look on Kurama's face. His emerald eyes never left Hiei's body, but they avoided his eyes. Hiei felt a lump form in his throat.

"Kurama…" He whispered, and Kurama leant back against the wall. He tried to speak, but somehow his voice wouldn't obey. "Kurama, I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change it I would. Please. You don't have to forgive me, but I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Kurama's eyes were on the floor. He looked up briefly, and Hiei saw the bright blue bruise over his cheek. He flinched as he recalled that moment on the tape. "Kurama. Please. At least come out and see your mother. She's worried sick about you…"

"Mother…" Kurama echoed quietly, and Hiei felt a spark of hope.

"Yes, Kurama. She's relying on me to bring you back to her. Think about the pain your causing her by doing this. Come with me, let's go to her." Hiei reached out his freehand, but had no hope of reaching Kurama. The distance between was just too great. The tendril on his arm gave a sharp pull and Hiei was pulled back, landing on the floor on his back. He got back to his feet. "Kurama! Please!" He cried, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. "At least look at me properly!"

"If I look, will you leave?" Kurama asked, and Hiei blinked.

"What?"

"If I look into your eyes, will you leave?" Hiei felt a stab of pain, but nodded anyway.

"I will Kurama, I promise." He was hoping that when their eyes met, Kurama would change his mind. Kurama looked up from the floor and emerald met red. Hiei flinched, and Kurama looked away again. His eyes were completely lifeless.

"Leave." Kurama's dull voice sounded across the cave, and Hiei struggled against the bonds that were wrapping themselves around him once again.

"Kurama! I'm sorry, but please! Your mother! At least come back to see her!" He cried out, but was being shoved roughly up the tunnel. He was thrown from the cave into the snow, slipping across the loose material and sliding down the slope. Without a first piece of ground to push off from, Hiei could only watch sky and then snow mix together as he was thrown down the hillside, gaining more and more speed.

"Woa there!" He heard Yuusuke's voice and then felt a strong arm grab him from his fall. Yuusuke set him down on an outcrop of rock and looked at him carefully. "Any luck?" He asked, and Hiei looked at the ground.

"I found him, but there was no luck. He won't leave." Yuusuke sighed.

"Maybe one of us should try?" He asked, but Hiei grabbed his wrist as he started for the top.

"No, Yuusuke." The use of his real name stunned Yuusuke into stopping. "His eyes are dead. We can't just force him out. He wouldn't be our Kurama that way even if we did."

"Sounds like he needs his mother." Boton said softly, and Hiei looked up.

"That's it! He does need her. That's what got the best response. Boton, you can fly fastest with a passenger. Please hurry and get her!" Boton was looking at him as if he were mad.  
"Don't be stupid, Hiei! I can't let her fly with me unless she's dead! What would Koenma say?" Hiei grabbed her kimono roughly.

"I don't care what that brat would say! She's going to have to be told the truth anyway! Would you rather leave her miserable, and leave Kurama here to die? I'll go get her myself if I have to!" He spat venomously, and released her. She stood looking at him for a moment, and then materialised her oar.

"Fine, Hiei, have it your way. But I won't be held responsible for this." Boton said, jumping onto her oar and flying over the forest. She was soon out of sight, and they waited in silence. They couldn't do anything without her. If Shiori couldn't bring Kurama back, then no one could.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother and Son

A very stunned Shiori landed with Boton before Hiei, Yuusuke and Kuwabara. She climbed down from the oar and looked up to the mountain.

"My Suichi ran all this way in one day?" She asked, looking around at the darkening forest.

"Shiori, there is something you should know about Suichi." Hiei said quietly, and Shiori looked down at him. "He is a demon named Kurama with the power to manipulate plants."

"Hiei!" Boton scolded, but Hiei threw her a glare.

"She's going to find out anyway!" Hiei shouted, looking at Shiori. She simply smiled and shrugged.

"I had a feeling he wasn't as normal as I hoped. He's always disappearing with you guys and no normal boy has such perfect marks all the time. Still, he is and always will be my Shuichi. Now take me to him." Sharing impressed looks, the three fighters and Shiori made their way through the snow to the top of the mountain with Boton's help.

They all looked down into the deep hole and Hiei sat himself at the entrance. He looked back to Shiori and smiled encouragingly. She took a seat the other side of the hole from him.

"On the count of three, Shiori, let's go down together." She nodded to Hiei's words and as Hiei counted, they both disappeared down the hole. Yuusuke, Boton and Kuwabara leapt forward, but vines covered the hole to prevent them entering.

"Oh no you don't!" Kuwabara shouted, bringing out his spirit sword.

"No, Kuwabara!" Boton shouted, standing protectively in front of the vines. "If they don't manage, then we'll force our way in. Until then, let's wait and see." Kuwabara huffed, holding his arms.

Hiei landed on a net of vines the bottom of the cave this time, but on impact they wound themselves around him. To his surprise, however, Shiori got up unhindered. Apparently the vines hadn't registered her as a threat as she wasn't a demon. Her eyes were already set on the red-haired boy sitting in the corner, slumped against the wall.

"Why are you back? I told you to leave." He said in that same dull voice to Hiei.

"Sorry fox, I couldn't leave a lady to come in here on her own. Anyway, if I had and she'd got hurt by you, I know you'd never forgive yourself." Hiei said, struggling against the bonds. Kurama raised his gaze from the floor and regarded the woman before him. As soon as he saw her, Hiei noticed tears glittering in his eyes.

"Suichi." Shiori said, her voice shaking slightly at the sight of her son. "My perfect baby boy…" She stumbled forward, not even bothering to step over the stream. She knelt down before him, unhindered, and took his cheeks in her hands. He watched her, unmoving, his eyes glued to hers.

"Mother…" He muttered, and Shiori smiled.

"That's right, Suichi. It's me." She said softly, pulling his head over her shoulder and hugging him tightly. "I was so afraid for you…" She whispered, her voice cracking as she pulled his closer. Relief spread over her as his arms gripped around her waist in a tight hug.

"Mother!" He cried, pulling back for a moment and burying his face into her chest as tears fell from his eyes. She hugged him close, rocking back and forth.

"Hush now. Everything will be alright." She soothed, and Kurama sobbed into her shirt, clenching the fabric in his fists as he cried. Hiei felt the vines release him, and stood in silence. He didn't have a place in this moment.

"I'm so sorry, Mother…" Kurama choked, and she hushed his softly.

"Don't be, hush it's alright. Just let it out."

Hiei slowly approached as Kurama fell into silence, still being rocked in his mother's arms.

"Kurama?" He asked, and Kurama's head whipped up, giving Hiei a look and indicating at Shiori. Hiei sighed in relief to see him back to some degree of normality.

"Don't worry, Kurama. She knows of your… Heritage." Kurama looked in surprise at Shiori, who smiled and hugged him tightly before releasing him.

"Its okay, Suichi. You can tell me all about it later. I cleaned up your room and I'm sure you're tired, so let's go home." Kurama looked at his mother silently, and then up at Hiei, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Uh… Mother, would you mind waiting outside with the others for a small while?" He asked, releasing himself from Shiori's arms. She looked between the two awkward boys and smiled.

"Of course." She walked over to the entrance, and vines lifted her from beneath her feet, taking her slowly up the tunnel. As soon as she was out of sight, Kurama stepped forward. Hiei was wringing his hands before him.

"Kurama…" Hiei started, but Kurama wrapped him a tight embrace. Hiei's eyes widened, but he hugged back tightly, tears slipping from his closed eyes. "Kurama. I'm so sorry. I saw what I did… I don't know how I can even begin to…" He stopped as Kurama pulled back, emerald eyes dancing with life.

"Hiei." He said simply, pushing them closer together. "I forgive you. Please stop talking and kiss me." Hiei blinked in surprise, but obeyed without complaint. They each leant forward, and their lips joined in a passionate kiss that conveyed more than words ever could.

A few minutes later they emerged from the cave arm in arm, and each had a light blush over their cheeks. Yuusuke and Kuwabara bundled them, laughing, while Shiori and Boton smiled from the sidelines. Hiei's voice broke over the struggle.

"Buffoon, if you touch me again you'll loose your fingers!"

"Yeah?! What you gonna do, shrimp?"

"Fox, let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Hiei shouted, held back by the firm grip of Kurama's arms around his shoulders. Across from them, Yuusuke was also restraining Kuwabara. They all looked over to the two women as they laughed, and couldn't help but laugh themselves. The relief everyone felt was obvious, and together they headed back towards home.

Hiei looked across to Kurama, who was holding his hand, and smiled. He knew it would take time to build up the trust and confidence again, but he was sure it was more than possible. Kurama turned to look at him and smiled.

"I love you, Fox." Hiei said, not bothering to keep his voice down. The others listened for the answer, though none stopped their conversations.

"I love you too, Hiei."


	6. Epiogue: Mother's Boys

I'm Shiori Minamino, I'm 45, and I have a perfect son.

His name is Suichi Minamino, but he's also called Youko Kurama. He has perfect grades at school and always works hard. He's amazing with my garden and adores plants.

He has beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes that sparkle like actual emerald.

Suichi is also a demon, one that can control plants with just his will.

My perfect son has found happiness with his best friend and now boyfriend, Hiei.

Now I have two sons, and I couldn't be prouder of either.


End file.
